


Hearts, Hands, and Balls

by kethni



Series: Bad Things [6]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: The doctor was frowning.‘What’s up, Doc?’ Selina asked.‘You’ve had a heart attack,’ he said.Gary crashed to the door.‘I’m not giving him CPR,’ Sue said flatly.





	Hearts, Hands, and Balls

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the requester who wanted to read about Selina's heart attack in the Bad Things 'verse. I hope you enjoy it!

Selina was staring straight ahead as the make-up lady applied a nasty orange foundation.

‘Focus on your legislative successes,’ Dan said. The Veteran’s Medical Care Bill, the Housing Improvements Bill, the upcoming Scientific Progress Bill.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ she said. ‘I’m not gonna go out there and babble about what I watched on the television last night.’

‘They’re gonna ask about Kent,’ Amy said. ‘You need to shoot that down.’

‘No shit,’ Selina said. ‘They’ve been asking about him since the inauguration.’

She didn’t have to see Dan and Amy look at each other to know that they did. They had both been almost apoplectic after the inauguration. Ben had been literally speechless, which had been a real boon. He’d made up for it since then. Christ, had he ever. He was also utterly lacking in sympathy with Kent’s ongoing harassment by the press. Selina had avoided giving interviews for as long as possible, but it wasn’t a strategy that was sustainable in the long term, especially with Selina’s legislative agenda.

Kent, never one to interact with the press if he could help it, was practically a hermit. They kept saying that it would blow over, but nearly a year on there was no sign of it.

The news anchor, all suspiciously bright eyes and stretched skin, put her hand on Selina’s knee and leaned in. It was a calculated move to look friendly and girlish to the wives at home. An appeal to female solidarity.

Yeah. Right. The viewers at home couldn’t smell whisky on her breath or see the predatory gleam in her eyes.

‘Madam President,’ she purred. ‘My viewers would never forgive me is I didn’t ask you the burning question of your presidency.’

Here it came.

‘What’s the deal with you and Kent Davison? Are you still together?’

Selina counted to ten. Well, she meant to. She actually only got to six.

‘I’m sure my private life isn’t the most burning question,’ Selina said. ‘Your viewers are intelligent and hard-working men and women who, we both know, are much more interested in the economy than the private life of a politician, even if she is the president.’

Jane smiled like a piranha. ‘But is there might be a state wedding in the near future then that might have an enormous impact on the economy,’ she said. ‘ln the UK, Royal weddings can cause a huge influx of money and tourists. Surely the president is the closest thing that America has to a royal family?

Selina gave a small, strangled laugh. ‘Well, I’m sure that nobody in America thinks of me as royalty, nor should they. We are a proud republic in which every citizen can be confident that they have as much intrinsic worth as any other.’

Jane crossed her legs. ‘I didn’t hear a “no” to a wedding.’

Selina pursed her lips. “There isn’t going to be a presidential or “state” wedding,’ she said. ‘If I were to get married, and I’m not saying that I am, but if I did then it would be a quiet, private occasion.’

Jane raised her eyebrows. ‘You’re the president.’

‘I’m also a private citizen and my partner is a private citizen,’ Selina said. ‘We’re not interested in making our relationship a public spectacle.’

She knew. She knew what Jane was going to say because it’s what she would have said.

‘If that’s what you want, Madam President, then why on earth did you kiss him at your inauguration?’ Jane asked. ‘It must’ve been obvious that you were inviting the press and the public into your relationship?’

Selina looked her in the eye. ‘You know, Jane, it didn’t. After the birth of my daughter, Catherine, my inauguration was the proudest and profoundest day of my life. The fact that I couldn’t acknowledge my partner during it, and that he couldn’t be part of the ceremony, was obviously weighing on my mind.’ Selina sighed. ‘He couldn’t even ride in the car with is to the ceremony. It sounds like such a small thing, doesn’t it?’

‘That must’ve been very difficult,’ Jane cooed.

Selina smiled. ‘I’m not for a second complaining, Jane, because I could not be prouder to serve as president. Kent supported me both professionally and personally, throughout the campaign. I wanted to share that moment with him.’ She shrugged. ‘I wasn’t thinking of the press.’ She touched Jane’s hand. ‘That’s all I’m going to say about that.’

Jane pressed her hand to her heart. ‘That was so touching, Madam President, thank you so much for choosing to share it with our viewers.’

***

‘Intelligent and hardworking,’ Jane said with a smirk. ‘That was a nice turn of phrase. God forbid anyone admit that the people watching daytime tv are stoners, the unemployed, and the terminally decrepit.’

The sound girl was unhooking the microphone from Selina’s blouse. She finally managed to remove it and scurried away.

Selina flicked her hair back. ‘Hey, I didn’t say what they were working hard _at_ ,’ she said with a grin.

‘You had that little speech about the kiss planned, right?’ Jane asked.

Selina widened her eyes. ‘But I’d have to foresee you preferring to ask about me kissing my boyfriend over actual journalism.’

Jane gave a grudging smile. ‘I guess you would.’ She half turned. ‘Good interview. Let’s do it again soon.’

Selina smiled falsely as Jane strolled away. She dropped the smile entirely as Amy, clutching her cell, loomed up in front of her.

‘Don’t bust my ass, Ames,’ Selina said.

‘Okay,’ Amy said. ‘I won’t ask what that was about.’

‘Good.’

‘Because that was completely the opposite of what we discussed,’ Amy said. ‘We agreed that you wouldn’t say anything about your private life.’

Selina waited while Gary gathered up her things. ‘Here’s the thing, we’ve being saying nothing for a year and it hasn’t worked. Ben figured that if we covered it here then we’d position it as a “women’s” issue and not actual news.’

They were heading outside now. Amy was nodding, but it was the quick head-bob that she was used when she was rapidly thinking, not the slower nod of agreement.

Amy didn’t say anything until they tumbled into the car. ‘You discussed with Ben and decided all this before you spoke to Dan and I?’

Dan said nothing, he was too smart, and too cowardly, to challenge Selina. Or maybe he knew that Selina accepted Amy challenging her in a way that she wouldn’t take from him. Ben could do it, Kent could do it, and Amy could do it. Dan, Gary, Mike, and all the others were viciously crushed if they tried.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Ben made a suggestion, Amy. I took his suggestion onboard and I considered yours. I decided to go with his. That’s all. Frame the question as a romance-y, Harlequin novel type thing, and the so-called “serious press” will consider it toxic.’

Amy fidgeted with her cell. ‘And Kent is fine with that?’

‘Absolutely, ‘Selina said. ‘He’s absolutely fine with it.’

***

‘I wish you’d discussed it with me,’ Kent said.

‘Hey bud, it was a political decision, I didn’t need to,’ Selina said.

Kent pouted. His wrists were tied to the bedposts with silk scarves. Selina was straddling his chest.

‘Selina,’ he said quietly. ‘Come on.’

She leaned forward and kissed him. ‘I gotta try to keep personal and work separate.’

‘It’s a little late for that,’ he said. ‘You outed us to the world without discussing it with me.’

She sat back on her heels. ‘You’re mad about the inauguration? How long have you been sitting on that?’

‘Since the inauguration,’ he said dryly.

She kissed him again. ‘Didn’t hear you complaining at the time.’

He returned the kiss. ‘You overpowered me.’

‘Is that right?’ She chuckled, sitting back. ‘You poor, weak man.’

She slid down his body until she was stranding his hips. Kent licked his lips.

‘It wasn’t total BS,’ she said, lowering herself onto his erection. ‘I wasn’t thinking about the press. I was thinking about sharing my big day with you.’

He nodded as he closed his eyes. ‘I know,’ he said. ‘That’s why I didn’t say anything.’

‘Because you wanted to wait nearly a year?’ she teased.

‘Because I didn’t want to pile on you when everyone else was jumping up and down,’ he murmured.

‘My hero,’ she said.

‘I know.’

‘And so modest.’

***

‘Ow,’ Selina murmured. She was lay in bed with the covers over her head.

‘What hurts?’ Kent asked.

‘My arm,’ she whined.

There was a shuffle of movement, and a weight lifted from her arm.

‘Better?’ Kent asked.

‘Still sore,’ she grumbled, sitting up. ‘Were you lying on it?’

He pointed at the cat, who was contriving to look both annoyed and offended.

‘Asshole cat,’ Selina said, leaning over to pet her.

‘She loves you too.’

Selina climbed out of bed. ‘Everyone loves me,’ she said. ‘I’m awesome.’

Kent joined her in the shower. It was weirdly easy. Almost automatic now. They brushed up against each other, sure, but never got in each other’s way.

‘Are you mad I said no fairy-tale wedding?’ Selina asked, leaning against the shower wall.

‘Because a horse drawn carriage is exactly what I was dreaming off as a little boy.’

Selina smiled. ‘Lots of orchids, an orchestra singing, wearing a big, billowy dress.’

‘I think I’ll leave the dress to you,’ he said.

She rolled her eyes.

Kent put his hand to her cheek. ‘Are you unwell?’

‘Little dizzy,’ she said. ‘No big.’

He was frowning. ‘We should monitor it.’

‘Don’t be a pussy.’

‘You have the state visit with the Russian Primer coming up. Being laid up with the flu would be problematic at best,’ Kent said.

She flicked his nose. ‘There I thought you were worried about my health.’

‘I’ve nursed you before, I can do it again,’ he said.

She sniggered. ‘Big whoop, you gave me a shower.’

‘You liked it at the time.’

She smiled. ‘Yeah, I did. I had Gary waiting on me. I’d like to see you looking after

me by yourself.’

‘Don’t even joke about that.’

***

Ben leaned back in his chair and adjusted his pants. ‘The Russian Premier is real touchy.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Course he is, he’s a tiny man who’s been married five times. He’s got a lot to be touchy about.’

‘Being a man?’ Dan asked.

‘For having ruled the world for thousands of years men are amazingly fricking fragile.’ Selina said. She waved her pen. ‘You don’t get women running around worrying about whether they’re real women or constantly coming up with rites of passage to prove it.’

‘Arguably a girl’s passage into womanhood is clear and evident, at least to her,’ Kent said.

Ben gestured at his chest with his hands.

‘Oh, tits?’ Selina said. ‘What about beards? And chest hair? Or your voices breaking?’

‘Girls have... less obvious changes,’ Dan said.

Selina locked at Amy.

‘He means menstruation,’ Amy said. ‘But he’s too fragile to say.’

‘Boys have nocturnal emissions,’ Kent said.

They looked at him. He set his shoulders.

‘A similar biological signifier of puberty,’ he said.

‘Right,’ Selina said, wagging her finger at him.

‘Suck-up,’ Ben said.

Amy pulled a face. ‘That was an image.’

Selina stood up and stretched. ‘God, my back.’

‘I’ll get some painkillers,’ Gary said.

Kent scratched his forehead. ‘Do you have any other pain?’

She joggled her shoulders. ‘You think maybe the flu?’

‘We should call the doctor,’ Ben said.

‘She cannot be sick,’ Amy said.

‘ _She_ is right here,’ Selina said.

Ma’am, any suggestion of weakness will be jumped on by the other side and maybe even America’s enemies,’ Amy said.

Selina put her hand on her hip. ‘Gee, thanks for telling me that. Since it’s my first day in politics I had no idea.’

‘We only need to tell anyone if it’s serious,’ Selina said. ‘And it won’t be. Gary, call the doctor. Everyone stop yelling. I just have flu or some damn thing.’

Kent was worried. Selina kept trying to avoid looking at him. It was too distracting. He was worried and that made her feel shitty. She finished up the meeting just as the doctor arrived.

‘Ma’am, you have a fifteen minute with Speaker Marwood,’ Sue said.

‘What the heck for? Oh, pre-budget sabre-rattling.’ Selina shook her head. ‘What the hell is a sabre anyway?’

‘It’s a variety of sword,’ Kent said. ‘A sheathed sabre wasn’t dangerous but would make a significant amount of noise if shaken so...’

‘Oh,’ Selina said, nodding. ‘Gotcha. Okay, let’s get this done quick, Doc. I’m sure you have lots of things to be doing.’

Nobody wanted a shut down, they were a complete fucking disaster for the economy, but everyone knew that Hughes had basically caused one to divert one from the hostage cock-up. Now the possibility of causing a shutdown as a political power move was in the public lexicon. Selina had no scandal to cover-up, but the speaker didn’t know that. She was in the weird ass position that people thought she probably wouldn’t go kamikaze... but she might.

The doctor was frowning.

‘What’s up, Doc?’ Selina asked.

‘You’ve had a heart attack,’ he said.

Gary crashed to the door.

‘I’m not giving him CPR,’ Sue said flatly.

***

‘If everything okay?’ Marwood asked. ‘I thought I saw an ambulance’

Selina managed a sad shake of her head. ‘Gary. He had a heart attack.’

Marwood hesitated. ‘Okay?’

‘It’s not a joke,’ Selina said. ‘There’s no punch line. Gary had a heart attack.’

‘Gary Walsh?’

‘Yeah! Can you believe it?’ Selina blew out her cheeks. ‘We all had money on Ben.’

‘Or Kent,’ the speaker said. ‘He seems to do a lot of… vigorous activity.’

Selina smiled sweetly. ‘Fortunately, Kent has the body of twenty-year-old.’

Marwood returned her smile. ‘Gosh, where’s he keeping it?’

Selina put her hand on the back of her chair. ‘Okay, I don’t know about you, but I’m ridiculously busy. So, don’t push too hard on tax cuts, let us expand Medicaid, and we’ll consider passing the budget.’

‘You’ll consider it?’ He groaned. ‘If I wanted to play rough. Ma’am, I’d be having this meeting with Roger Furlong.’

Selina flicked his tie. ‘That’s where you went wrong: imagining I would be a softer touch.’

‘I can see that.’

‘Good meeting,’ Selina said. ‘Take that back to your little coterie and see what they say.’

She kept her back straight and her expression friendly until he’d gone, and then she collapsed into a chair. Kent, Ben, Amy, and the medical stuff rushed in from the other room.

‘How do feel?’ Kent asked, kneeling beside her.

‘I’m fine.’

‘We need her back here as soon as possible,’ Amy said to the doctor.

‘She keeps talking about me like I’m not here,’ Selina complained.

‘It’s a coping mechanism,’ Ben said. ‘I asked Joyce about it one time.’

‘What about Tom?’ Kent asked.

Selina looked at him blankly. ‘Tom?’

Ben lowered his voice. ‘The twenty-fifth amendment,’ he said. ‘If you’re incapacitated...’

‘I know what it is! I just didn’t hear you properly.’ She tried to stand up, but couldn’t. ‘I won’t invoke it.’

‘Selina, you had a heart attack,’ Kent said flatly. ‘Officially or not, you have to have Tom pick up your duties.’

It wasn’t a tone than brooked dissent, or even uncertainty.

‘At least for the next couple days,’ Ben said.

Selina shrugged, unable to look at Kent. ‘You do it, Ben. Keep him in line.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

She was helped to her feet. ‘I’m gonna be okay,’ she said.

Kent squeezed her shoulder.

***

She hated hospitals. The harsh light, the noise, but most of all the smell. That sickly chemical smell.

Selina looked around. Through a glass wall, she could see Gary in his bed. He looked like shit. That was it. She didn’t see any medical staff or staffers. But... she recognised the distant sounds of heavy sobbing.

Aww shit. Who called Catherine?

***

After Catherine and Marjorie finally left, Kent came in. He didn’t have on his jacket, and Selina could see the gooseflesh on his arms.

‘What were ya doing outside?’ Selina asked.

He cocked his head. ‘Talking to Ben. He was having a cigarette. I stayed downwind.’

‘I thought he gave up.’

‘He did. He thought the situation warranted it.’ Kent stood by her bed. He touched the back of her hand with his fingertips.

‘Do I look at crap as you?’ Selina asked.

‘Oh no,’ he said. ‘I look far worse.’

Selina caught his fingers. ‘You just saying that to make me feel better?’

‘I admit nothing.’

He looked grey and she could feel him shaking slightly.

‘Doc said I can be discharged when they’re set up at the White House,’ she said.

He hesitated. ‘In theory. There’s some debate about the wisdom.’

Selina’s nose wrinkled. ‘It’s Catherine isn’t it?’

‘I’m not entirely thrilled with the idea either,’ he admitted. ‘Selina –’

She held up her hand. ‘Don’t give me a lecture. When ya got shot, did I give ya a lot of shit about looking after yourself?’

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘You were continually checking that I’d done my physio or that I was taking my painkillers.’

She slapped his arm. The effort was exhausting.

‘That was after, asshole,’ she said. ‘When you got out of hospital.’ She looked up at him. ‘Kent, come on. You know I gotta do this. Being president means I have to suck this up and move on.’

He sighed. ‘I don’t have to like it.’

Selina lay back. ‘I don’t like Ben being here instead of corralling Tom.’

Kent’s mouth twitched. ‘Tom is being interviewed at the moment. Amy is with him, but Ben would’ve raised comment. Ben has seen him and explained the situation.’

Selina closed her eyes. ‘He made it clear, right?’

‘Ben can be exceptionally clear when the mood takes him.’

‘Good. I don’t... I don’t trust Tom he’s a fucking...’

She felt Kent kiss her softly. ‘Get some sleep.’

‘Put your freaking jacket on,’ she mumbled. ‘You’re gonna freeze.’

***

It would’ve been pretty peaceful in the White House medical bay, if it hadn’t been for Catherine. Selina had approved a statement that she had a “mild flu” and was going to be cutting down her engagements. The ambulance was hand waved as being for Gary, but Selina was concerned that Catherine’s unplanned visit and refusal to leave were going to raise comment.

‘Nobody suspects,’ Amy said. ‘Not a heart attack. Speaker Marwood is telling anyone who’ll listen that you seemed well when he spoke to you.’

‘Tom’s gonna cover for you at the art gallery tonight,’ Ben said. ‘But tomorrow is gonna be a problem. If you’re not seen, then there are gonna be rumours.’

Selina nodded. ‘There’s just the meet and greet in the morning and the state dinner in the evening. I should be able to do that.’

They exchanged looks.

‘Given your stated flu, we have changed the meet and greet to a quick photo op,’ Kent said. ‘The day is expected to be sunny and the meeting is with small children so...’

Selina waited. ‘So...?’

‘We could stick Marjorie in one of your dresses and a pair of sunglasses, and nobody will know the difference,’ Ben said.

‘What?’ Selina demanded. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

Kent sighed. ‘The only photographer present will be ours. If necessary, we can touch up the photograph to have your face.’

‘My face, my figure, my hair, do I need to go on?’

Amy waved her hand. ‘Ma’am, we can just paste in a photo of you if we need to.’

Selina scowled. ‘Ya better. Whose cockamamie idea what this anyway?’

‘Mine,’ Kent said.

‘We did it with Hughes a couple times,’ Ben said.

Selina’s scowl deepened. ‘Your idea, Mr I-can’t-change-history-I’m-not-Stalin?’

Kent squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘There’s a difference between manipulating records to safeguard your health and the country, and doing so to avoid mild embarrassment.’

‘Ben just said you did it with Hughes,’ she said.

Ben held up his hand. ‘Uh, that’s “we the administration.” It was before Kent came back.’

‘Oh.’ Selina met Kent’s eyes for a moment in silent apology. ‘Gotcha.’

‘We should probably let you rest,’ Kent said. ‘Marjorie won’t be able to convince anyone during a state dinner.’

Selina snickered. ‘No vegan options in state dinners.’

‘She’d enjoy chatting with the Russian President,’ Ben said. ‘She’d be declaring war.’

‘If he bangs on about the corrupting influence of homosexuals, **_I_** might declare war,’ Selina said. ‘Maybe I should take Kelly as my date. Let him think we’re screwing.’

‘He’d probably enjoy it,’ Ben said. ‘That type do.’

The nurse began to make meaningful noises.

‘What’s her problem?’ Selina asked. ‘Big fan of lesbian porn?’

Kent cleared his throat. I believe she’d like us to leave so that you can rest.’

‘Would it help if we brought lesbian porn?’ Ben asked the nurse.

‘Not really,’ she said dryly. ‘But the president does need her rest.’

Selina touched Kent’s wrist. ‘You stay.’

‘Ten minutes,’ the nurse said.

As Ben ambled away, he turned to Amy.

‘Ten minutes with the president might not hurt her but it could kill him,’ he said, as the door closed on them.

Selina pulled a face at Kent, who shrugged.

‘I suppose statistically speaking he might have a point,’ Kent said.

Selina wriggled to the other side of the bed. ‘C’mon.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘I am genuinely worried what you might be suggesting.’

‘Kick off your shoes, drop your jacket, and get in bed,’ she said. ‘No funny stuff. I need to be held. Don’t make a big deal out of it.’

Kent didn’t say anything, but immediately did as she asked, climbing into the tiny bed, and turning to face her. Selina chewed her lip.

‘Changed her your mind?’ Kent asked diffidently.

‘Trying to decide if I wanna spoon or not,’ she explained.

‘I always end up resting awkwardly on one arm,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah,’ Selina said. ‘Fuck spooning.’ She shifted next to him, draped her arm across his waist, and rested her face against his chest.

Kent stroked her hair.

‘This would work better if you weren’t dressed,’ she said.

‘This would work better if I wasn’t at work,’ Kent countered, ‘and if there wasn’t every chance of a medical or other staffer interrupting at any moment.’

She snorted. ‘Oh, fuck them.’

‘There’s hardly enough room in the bed for us, let alone someone else.’

Selina sniggered. ‘Smart ass.’

He was stroking her hair in a slow, methodical way. It was oddly reassuring. As she pressed her face against him, she heard the slow, steady thump of his heart.

‘It wasn’t a big heart attack,’ Selina said.

‘Big enough,’ he said.

She played with the button of his shirt. ‘I could be dead.’

Kent kissed her forehead. ‘I know. I know.’

She looked up at him. ‘Were ya scared?’

‘Yes.’

He wasn’t joking. He wasn’t being dramatic. It was just a simple statement of fact.

‘Me too,’ Selina admitted.

***

Selina gripped the handrail as she sought for her balance. ‘Can we have me appear in a flash of light already at the table?’ she suggested.

Ben shrugged. ‘We might have to FDR this shit.’

‘Have me marry a distant cousin?’ Selina asked.

‘Lean on Kent to make it look like you’re moving under your own steam.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Maybe I can stand on his feet and have him dance me around the room like a little kid.’

‘I could tie strings to your wrists and puppet you like a marionette,’ Kent said dryly.

Selina sniggered. ‘Yeah, you’d like that.’

Ben put his hands on his waist. ‘Marjorie squeaked through with the third graders, we’re getting the photographs touched up.’

Selina pushed back her hair. ‘I’m glad I’m not completely replaceable.

‘The reason we have resorted to these measures is because of your importance and value,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah, nobody’s running around pretending Gary didn’t keel over,’ Ben said. ‘He gets the luxury of recuperating.’

Selina winced. ‘How is Gary?’

They exchanged a look. Ben rubbed his nose.

‘Yeah, he’s oh, he’s great,’ he said.

‘You’re chief of staff, Ben. At least pretend to care if my longest serving staffer is alive or dead,’ she complained.

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘I believe Catherine has taken it on herself to make sure his recovery is as simple as possible.’

Selina wiped her face. ‘So, he’s okay? God. He must be weak if he’s letting Catherine look after him.’

‘He’s in a worse way than you,’ Ben said. ‘But I’m sure he’ll be fine. I’ve had four heart attacks and I’m dandy.’

‘Gary should be in better health than Ben at least,’ Kent said.

Selina nodded. ‘Well, the sooner he recovers the better, because one of ya bozos is gonna have to help me get ready for the state dinner.’

‘I’ll get Amy,’ Ben said, backing away.

‘Have you _met_ Amy?’ Selina asked. ‘Jesus, the only worse suggestion would be Sue.’

Kent vaguely gestured at the door. ‘I’m quite confident that I’ll be able to offer the necessary assistance.’

Ben shuddered as he opened the door. ‘On your head. Never look behind the curtain, that’s what I’m saying.’

‘My body is not the wizard of Oz,’ Selina grumbled as the door shut behind Ben.

‘I have both a mother and sisters,’ Kent said. ‘I believe I have a realistic idea of female bodily functions.’

‘You ever buy tampons?’ Selina asked.

‘Of course.’ He put his hands on his hips. ‘Also pads.’

‘Get you,’ Selina said.

‘There’s a chair in the shower that you can use if you wish.’

‘I do wish,’ she said. ‘I feel like sweaty crap.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘It’s at the other end of the room. I’m a little wary of you wearing yourself out before the state visit.’

‘Is there a wheelchair? God, I hate those things.’

‘I have a better idea,’ Kent said.

She squeaked as he ducked down and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her easily across the room towards the shower.

‘You’re showing off now,’ she said.

‘You’re saying in the hope I’ll elaborate that you’re very petite and light.’

Selina pushed her face into his hair and took a slow breath.

‘What?’ he asked as he carefully placed her in the chair.

‘Nothing.’ She pulled her nightshirt off. ‘I like how you smell.’

He was looking at her chest and frowning. ‘Does that hurt?’

‘Everything hurts.’ She followed his eyes to the livid scar on her chest. ‘Oh shit. Look, I’ll get it fixed. My guy is great. He got rid of the scars from my breast implants like you’d never know they were there.’

She knew she’d offended him, just from the way his shoulders moved.

‘I should hope you know me better than that,’ he said.

Selina nodded. ‘Yeah. I do.’ She caught his hand and squeezed his fingers. ‘I know you’re not gonna leave me over some scar.’

‘It looks painful,’ he said. ‘That’s all.’

Selina nodded. ‘It feels like hell on roller skates and I can’t wear anything form fitting because it’d either rub my scar, or mess up the lines of the clothes, or both.’

‘Dear Lord, thank goodness Gary isn’t here to see this terrible day,’ Kent said.

Selina smacked his leg with her hand. ‘Shut up and help me shower.’

He rolled up his sleeves to the elbow and took the shower head down from the hook. He held it away and turned it on. It was nowhere near Selina and she watched him testing the temperature with his hand. He nodded and handed her the shower head as he opened her body wash and squirted it onto his palm.

‘You helping me shower is getting to be a habit,’ she said.

‘I’ve had worse “couple” activities,’ he said. ‘One of us being hospitalised is one I would gladly retire.’

Selina closed her eyes as he began rubbing in the shower wash. ‘Yeah, let’s not do that again,’ she said.

***

‘Now I’m all made-up and dressed to kill but all I want to do is crawl into bed,’ Selina said, sagging back in her chair.

‘Stop moving your feet,’ Kent said.

‘It doesn’t take Gary this long to strap these shoes on,’ Selina said.

‘Shall I carry you to his bedside, wake him up, and have him do it?’

Selina tugged a lock of his hair. ‘Quit whining, shoe slave.’

He snorted in amusement and sat back. ‘Do you want to go barefoot?’

Selina lifted her foot and tapped his shoulder with it. ‘Would you like that?’

He pushed her foot off his shoulder. ‘I would like you to stop moving your feet.’

Selina sighed heavily as he fastened the delicate little straps. ‘I can totally do this,’ she said. ‘The Russians probably already know about the heart attack anyway.’

Kent kneeled up, leaned over, and kissed her. ‘It will be fine. You are Selina Meyers and you will _crush_ anyone who crosses you.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ Selina said. ‘I wanted to hear you say it.’

Kent stood up and brushed off his hands. ‘Do you know what today is?’

She gave him a jaundiced book. ‘If you say the first day of the rest of my life I’ll scream.’

He shook his head. ‘Do you know what the state dinner tonight will be?’

‘Nope.’ She was trying to think. It was something important. Fuck! What was it? She had to be better at this.

‘It will be our first official engagement together,’ he said. ‘All of the others I’ve either sat out or been there as a staffer only.’

Selina pressed her hand to her forehead. ‘Shit. I... I forgot.’

Kent shrugged. ‘it’s okay.’

‘No, it’s not! Jesus, I was so excited to show you off.’

Kent smiled. ‘Were you?’

‘Yeah.’ She shrugged meekly. ‘Gary arranged a new tuxedo and everything.’

He tilted his head. ‘How did you do that?’

She waved her hand. ‘Please, I’m the president. I have the FBI, the CIA, and the NSA to hand. Plus, you bought that new navy silk suit last month.’ She shrugged. ‘Gary borrowed it for like an hour and took measurements.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘This is all terrifying, particularly the part about the security services.’

‘That was a joke. Using the security services to find out your measurements would be completely unethical.’

‘They said no, didn’t they?’ Kent asked.

‘They said it’d take a couple days and Gary borrowed year suit first,’ Selina said. ‘It’s in the closet. Ya should go try it on.’

‘I never understand the urge to buy me clothes,’ he said, wandering over to the closet.

‘It’s the first time I’ve done it,’ she said.

‘But you’re not the first woman to do it,’ he said, taking out the tuxedo.

‘Your mom doesn’t count.’

He flashed her a look. ‘Hilarious.’

‘Go put it on, you’ll look great.’ She smiled sweetly. ‘Please?’

She thought he was actually pleased, but a little embarrassed. He didn’t get embarrassed by messy emotional stuff, but gratitude and gifts seemed to do it every time. He hated it when she made a fuss of something he’d done for her or bought her. Or at least he acted like he did. He knew how she’d react and he kept doing it. Kent wasn’t dumb, and he definitely didn’t have a problem with pattern recognition. She wouldn’t have been surprised if deep down he loved the whole thing.

The tuxedo was beautifully fitted, very stylish, and made of soft material that gave and resisted in the right places. There was a very delicate, subtle pattern laid into the material that you could only see if you looked closely.

‘What’s your problem?’ Selina asked. ‘You look great.’

‘The lining is a little... attention seeking.’ he said.

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘It’s the same colour as my dress and shoes.’

‘And its quite proper for you to be the centre of attention,’ he said, crossing over and kissing her. ‘Me, not so much.’

Selina shook her head. ‘You’re not going as a staffer, you’re going as my bed warmer, so you need to reflect well on me. To complement me. Now say thank you and tell me you love it.’

‘Your bed warmer?’ He helped Selina to her feet.

‘Yup,’ she said. ‘You do a pretty good job. Bed is usually warm.’

‘The cats help,’ he said diffidently.

‘I had no idea they gave off so much heat.’ She considered him. ‘Who does that remind me of?’

‘It is a beautiful tuxedo,’ he said. ‘Thank you.’

Selina took his arm. ‘You know why women wanna buy you clothes.’

‘You all think I dress badly?’

She shook her head. ‘We want to put our mark on you. Shout “this is mine, hands off,” to the world.’

He thought about it as they walked. ‘Is that why you kissed me at the inauguration?’

‘Nope,’ she said. ‘That would’ve done it though.’ She looked up at him. ‘I just.... it wasn’t fair. You didn’t get to ride in the car or sit with us. I thought about four more years of holding you at arm’s length. Four more years of lying about Christmas, of separate bedrooms, and being excluded from parties and family gatherings. God, I thought about another inauguration with you banished to the staffers section again and I… couldn’t.’ She chewed her lower lip. ‘I should’ve told you.’

‘You should’ve discussed it with me,’ Kent said.

She nudged him with her elbow. ‘You kissed me back.’

‘I was properly brought up,’ he said. ‘When a woman takes a huge risk to stand up for what she believes in then you back her up.’

Selina smirked. ‘That’s your excuse?’

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. ‘Certainly.’

‘You did that dipping thing,’ Selina said.  

‘I had to lean into it.’

‘To support me.’

‘Exactly.’

Selina squeezed his arm. ‘You’re such a bullshitter.’

***

This was a terrible idea. Selina was gasping as they reached the table. As much as she was leaning on Kent’s arm, she had still needed Ben to surreptitiously support her from the other side. They had practically carried her to her chair. She waved off concerned comments as her having a touch of flu, but she wasn’t at all sure it was convincing.

Ben retreated to the staffer’s table, leaving Selina alone with the Russian premier, assorted hangers on, Roger Furlong, his wife, Will, and Kent.

‘We were sorry to hear about your health problems,’ the Russian premier’s wife said.

Kent gripped his glass.

‘Gary is expected to make a full recovery,’ Selina said.

‘Gary?’

‘Gary Walsh,’ Selina said. ‘My assistant. He had a teeny tiny heart attack, but he’ll be fine.’ She smiled brightly. ‘I don’t really know other health issues you might mean.’

The Russian premier said something in Russian, and there was a burst of laughter from his entourage, except for his wife.

Selina noticed Kent’s cheeks flesh red for a second.

Then Kent said something in Russian. She didn’t understand a word of it, but the tone was dry and cutting.

They stopped laughing. The premier’s wife gave Kent a coy smile.

Alrighty then.

A little later, Selina put her lips to the Kent’s ear.

‘Are you seducing the Russian she-bear?’ she murmured.

He shook his head. ‘They were appallingly rude about you. I said if he had no respect for you he should show respect for his wife and his country.’

Selina grinned. ‘And Ben was worried what Marjorie might say.’

‘Also, he speaks perfect English,’ Kent whispered.

‘Yeah, I figured. I’m not getting fooled that way again.’

She didn’t eat much, and she drank nothing. Even having told the servers not to give her any wine it was still tricky. More than once she had to swap her glass with Kent’s when nobody was looking. Around about the third course she started to feel like she had lead weights around her waist. She tried to catch Kent’s eye. Maybe he could claim illness or something.

Then she heard Catherine’s name.

‘What was that?’ Selina asked.

‘The president...’ the interpreter said, clearly unsure what the end of the sentence was going to be. ‘The president was saying he hoped that your daughter is well.’

‘Your daughter the lesbian,’ the premier’s wife said.

Selina’s smile hardened. ‘I only have the one daughter. She’s extremely well.’

‘And her lover?’

Selina crossed her legs. ‘They’re both very well.’

There was a gesture that she didn’t quite catch. She wasn’t sure if Kent did, but something was pissing him off.

‘Perhaps you’d like to dance,’ Kent said to her.

Selina gave him a panicky look. ‘Sure. That would be great.’

The press of people made it easier for her to stay upright but it was still exhausting.

‘This was a shit idea,’ she said.

‘I’m sorry, my options were limited,’ he admitted. ‘But perhaps this way it’s easier to claim that something has come up or I’ve been taken ill.’

Selina tried to blink away the spots cluttering her view. ‘Would be kinda rude though.’

‘They know I speak sufficient Russian to understand them being utterly horrific about Catherine,’ Kent said.

Selina looked up at him. ‘How angry should I be?’

‘Becoming angry was likely the point,’ Kent said. ‘Nonetheless, it was more than offensive.’

‘Ya look like you might take a swing yourself,’ she teased.

Kent sighed. ‘I have little sympathy or patience for homophobia, particularly when it is bundled up with misogyny, and certainly not when suggesting violence against two women who are only asking to quietly live their lives.’

Selina stopped dancing. ‘That fucker.’

‘This is what he wants,’ Kent said. ‘They know you had a heart attack.’

Selina smoothed back her hair. ‘He insults me, and he insults my daughter. He doesn’t get the courtesy of a good excuse. Something more important came up. Let’s go. We’re out of here.’

Ben grinned when he was sent to give Selina’s “apologies.” She wasn’t even sure if he cared who he was insulting or why. Basic politeness seemed to weigh heavily on him.

Selina was in the anteroom when she lost her breath. Her ribs were crushing her chest. Black spots popped in front of her eyes. Kent carried her to a chair and sat her down.

‘The doctor will be on his way.’

‘Okay,’ she breathed. ‘Quickly.’

Amy ran off to hurry him along.

‘Should I call Tom?’ Dan asked.

‘No!’

‘Make yourself useful and get the president a glass of water,’ Kent said. ‘And lock that door.’

Too late, the Russian premier swaggered through the door.

‘Is very insulting to run off,’ he said. ‘Perhaps the little girl paper president is up past her bed time.’

Kent stood up, Selina grabbed his arm and used it to lever herself to her feet.

‘I’m not _trying_ to insult you,’ she said, rage propelling her across the floor. ‘It was just a happy coincidence. I wasn’t trying because I know that’s too easy.’ She stopped only a few inches away from him. ‘We all know that what you care about are balls.’ She grinned. ‘And I’ve got balls.’

She grabbed the premier’s testicles, hard, and squeezed. He screeched in pain as his face went white.

‘I’ve got all the balls.’ She leaned in close as he collapsed to his knees. ‘I’m not gonna tell anyone about this, because I know how important image is to you. But my boys here are memorialising the moment with some photographs. Dan’s even taking a video. If I _ever_ hear you talking shit about my daughter, me, or my family, then I will post those pictures so fast your head will spin.’

‘Got it,’ Dan said.

Selina let go, and wiped her hand on his shoulder. She turned away and tottered back to Kent.

‘You were astonishing,’ he said.

‘Is he throwing up?’ she asked.

‘Yes.’

Selina sagged. ‘Good. I think you need to carry me up to the residence. I’m not gonna make it.’

***

Selina closed her eyes. ‘I want to sleep in my own bed,’ she said.

‘You’ve done far too much today,’ the doctor scolded. ‘We need to monitor you overnight.’

She opened her eyes at the squeal of wheels. They were pushing another bed next to her. ‘You’re not bringing Gary in here.’

‘No. Consider this a compromise,’ the doctor said. ‘It’s not exactly orthodox so don’t make me regret it.

Obviously, her “conversation” with the Russian premier hadn’t gotten around. No way would he be taking that tone if he had.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ he said.

‘Whoopee,’ Selina muttered.

She heard him leave. God, someone better turn the lights off or she was never going to sleep.

The door was pushed open. Selina turned her head. Kent was wearing a crisp pair of pyjamas and a gleaming dressing gown.

‘Whatcha doing?’ she asked.

‘Coming to bed.’ He walked around and kissed her. Then he turned off the light. She heard the rustle as he took off his dressing gown, and the squeak as he climbed into the cot next to her.

‘Whose whacky idea was this?’ she asked, reaching for his hand.

‘Mine.’

‘I’d rather be in my own bed,’ she said.

‘I know.’

‘But this is good too.’

He squeezed her hand.

Selina sighed. ‘Kent?’

‘Yes?’

‘You know I... you know how I feel about you,’ she said.

She heard the smile in his voice.

‘I love you too.’

Selina entwined their fingers. ‘What’re you thinking about?’

‘I’m thinking: I really hope that she washed her hands.’

Selina started to laugh.

The End.

 

 


End file.
